The Bond Between Master and Apprentice
by ResistTheEmpire
Summary: It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds us together. Jedi Master Oni Kao and her Padawan, Arthur Perry, must face the fact that the Force works in mysterious ways. Takes place between Chapters 4 and 5 of the story, The Journey
1. Part I

**Arthur: So Resist and Echo have decided to do a mini-story that takes place between Chapters 4 and 5 of The Journey, since my master and I go from lots of tension in Chapter 4 to working together a lot in Chapter 5. This story explains how that happened. I must mention before this story begins, that Resist and Echo don't own Star Wars.**

 **Echo: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away….**

 **Resist: After landing on the frozen planet of Ilum, Master Kao and her padawan along with four Younglings discovered the Jedi Temple and forged ahead to acquire their lightsaber crystals. After completing their treacherous journey, Jedi Master Oni Kao and her crew are returning to Coruscant to receive their next set of orders…..**

 **The Bond Between Master and Apprentice**

 **Part One**

Arthur was supervising the younglings crafting their lightsabers and helping where he needed to. He was so busy helping the others that when they were finally all done and scattered around the ship, he decided to start constructing his own.

Arthur sat on the floor of the room that was once full of Younglings and scattered the pieces he needed in front of him. Arthur closed his eyes and used the force to start constructing his lightsaber. Arthur had several pieces floating in mid air and was just starting to make headway when he heard something from behind him, causing him to jump and lose his focus. His loss of focus was followed by multiple pieces of his lightsaber hitting the ground with a clang.

"Focus is one of the key skills to becoming a Jedi Knight, young one," a calm voice said. The Jedi Master walked over to her Padawan and sat down, looking around at the mess he had created. Running a hand through her golden brown hair, Oni sighed. "I understand your anger," said Kao, "I felt the same way when I was transferred to another Master."

"Really now?" asked Arthur, slightly frustrated. He looked at the mess that was suppose to be his lightsaber. Kao eyed her apprentice with an arched brow. Her amber irises analyzed the waves of emotions flowing from his Force signature. "Yes, actually," she started calmly, "I didn't feel too excited about being Yoda's pupil. In fact, I was a lot like you before he taught me; my master felt he couldn't control my abilities and decided that only the Grand Master knew how."

"Yeah, I still wish I was with Obi-Wan, he was frustrating at times, but was always on the ball and had my back" said Arthur, remembering the missions he went on with Master Kenobi, then realized his slight mistake, "no disrespect of course" he quickly added.

Oni smirked, "I know what you meant and none taken. I'm not the perfect Master in any sense, but I do want you to succeed, Arthur. And if that means showing a bit of tough love, then so be it. How do you think the commander and I came to be such a good team?" She glanced at Arthur, expecting an answer.

Arthur gave his master a puzzled look, "How do you and Green make a good team?"

Kao's smile brightened a bit before it fell to a more serious facial expression. "He and I did not see things the same way, much like you and I. We fought here and there, but finally came to the conclusion that we needed to work together for the sake of the men we were leading into battle. Green showed me what he and his brothers were taught, and in return I explained to him how the Force works. We began to trust each other and soon we were able to lead our men victoriously." She paused and looked away in thought, something on her tongue that she did not want to say. However, Oni turned back to Arthur and smiled. "That's how we make a good team," said the Jedi Master.

Arthur completely missed his master's stare off into space in thought and went back to looking at the mess in front of him and his half finished lightsaber. "I wish my parents could see this" replied Arthur, who levitated his half finished lightsaber in mid air and connected some more pieces together.

"I'm sure they can," Oni started. She wanted to see if he can focus with distractions, such as conversation. "They'd be proud of you, Arthur," Kao smiled, "I am. And if it's any consolation, I see you becoming a very strong and wise Jedi Knight."

Arthur attached some more pieces together, "Thanks master, but how do I do that when it is obvious that I stumble with the dark side. I know I'm suppose to resist the temptation, but when I slip into it, I feel strong, powerful, and everything comes so easy." Arthur looked at his master to read her expression, but like a experienced Jedi, she showed none that Arthur could see.

"It takes strength to resist the Dark Side," Oni replied, "Remember, Arthur, only the weak embrace it. I'm sure Master Kenobi has taught you this? He said that to me many years ago when he and I were still Padawans. I should hope that you remember that and pass it on to your own pupils when the time comes." She opened her mouth to say something, but her commlink beeped.

"Yes, Commander?" she asked, already knowing who it was. Green cleared his throat. _"Sir, we are about to exit hyperspace. I'd think it wise for you to inform the Younglings."_

Kao smirked and laughed lightly. "I know you just want to get away from the kids, Green," she teased. The clone on the other side of the channel chuckled. _"You know me too well, general,"_ said Green, _"Nasty little vermin. Green, out."_

Arthur gave his master a gaze, like he was studying her, before he cleared his throat and asked his question, "Master, what were you going to say before Green called you?" he asked in a quieter than usual voice, not sure if he should have asked her that or not.

"I-" she stopped herself and closed her eyes. The Jedi sighed deeply and shook her head. Kao opened her eyes and looked to Arthur. "Nevermind, it's not relevant. Could you please announce to the Padawans of our arrival? I wish to go back to the cockpit and have a word with the commander and the men that accompanied us."

Arthur shook his head, "Not to you tell me what you are so hesitant to tell me. How are we supposed to be a good team and master and padawan for that matter, if you can't tell me something" reasoned Arthur, who inwardly shocked himself that he managed to sound like a wise Jedi.

Oni smiled at him. "I was going to mention that I learned many things from Kenobi. What to do and what not to do. But our morals prevent certain things and I do not wish to corrupt your mind with confusion and thoughts of insubordination. I know there will be a time that I will be forced to discuss these matters with you, but right now I want you to hold onto your innocence, what you have left of it anyway. The time for destroying it will come later." And with that, she stood up, readjusted her robes, and then departed.

Arthur made his way through their ship and started his search for the Younglings. He combed through all the rooms, and finally found them in the mess hall. He entered the room and instantly four pairs of eyes were upon him, "Master Kao wishes for me to tell you that we are coming out of hyperspace" Arthur exclaimed, relaying his master's wishes.

After relaying his master's message, Arthur caught site of a clone that he had befriended while walking with Green on the frozen planet of Ilum. His name was Sgt. Smoke. Smoke had one half of his clone armour painted to look like smoke, while the other half was solid white. He also had a tatoo on the left side of his face that also appeared as smoke. Arthur made his way to grab some food and sat down across from him and they talked about past missions till Master Kao was in need of her padawan's services.

 **(On the bridge)**

Oni plopped down into the co-pilot's chair and covered her face with her hands. Groaning, she began mumbling a string of expletives. Green, who was sitting in the pilot's chair, turned to her with a smirk on his face. He took off his helmet and set it on the dashboard. "I haven't heard you curse this much," he said casually. The woman removed her hands and glared at him. "I am not ready to take on the responsibility of a Padawan," she said between gritted teeth.

Green reached over and grasped her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Then why did your Master assign you to him?" asked the marshal commander, tilting his head. Kao exhaled slowly and looked away. "Maybe to teach me a lesson?"

Green eyed Kao with an even more puzzled look, "What do you think it is?" asked Green, curious as to how a master ends up with a Padawan that didn't really want one, and a Padawan who ended up with a Master that he never wanted.

"To trust the Force," she said, "He always told me that things happen for a reason and that I need to trust in the Force." Green was starting to grasp his head around things, but still had some questions. "Still though, why give you a kid who obviously loved his prior master and probably liked being a Padawan, to now probably hating it because he gets thrown into a situation that he doesn't want any part of?"

Oni's face fell even more and she clenched her hands, unintentionally squeezing onto Green's hand a little too hard. She realized it and pulled away from him, curling up into a ball. The Jedi Master buried her face into the crook of her arm and leaned against the control panel. "Why did you lie and say that we're almost out of hyperspace? We still have another hour or so to go." Her voice was a mere mumble against her arm.

Green narrowed his eyes at Kao, who had her face buried in her knees and couldn't see him do so, "To talk, you know that probably though" he answered softly before his voice became more firm, "Now back to the question, Why give you a boy, who obviously doesn't want to be here?"

Oni grunted and sat up, though didn't look at the man. "I thought that it was to teach him to adapt to a situation and that things will not always go your way. But there are things that I cannot teach this boy. And there is one thing in particular that will consume his mind that I do not wish to speak with him about."

"What is this instant caring of the boy that I see? He obviously has little to no respect for his superiors, probably from hanging out with Master Skywalker and Obi-Wan too much. He treats you like you're...you're….nothing more than a Youngling" Green somewhat fumed. Seeing Oni being so protective and attached to the boy already, who hasn't really shown her respect angered him.

Oni saw the look in his amber eyes and hers widened. Standing up, she walked over to him and rested her hands on his shoulders. "It is my job to be worried about him, Green," she placated, "And I care about the future of _all_ the Jedi, not just Arthur. It would be hypocritical of me to show this boy the disrespect he bestows upon me." Her gaze softened and she smiled, cupping his cheek. "You and I came to the same conclusion, did we not?"

Green returned the smile, "Yeah, guess so" he answered, "but if he is part of the future of the Jedi, then the Separatists will be the least of our worries" he commented.

"Green!" Oni exclaimed, lightly smacking his face with the hand that was previously caressing his face. She shook her head but couldn't hold back a smile. She pulled away and sat back in her chair, narrowing her eyes at him. "Not okay."

"We may have come to the same conclusion, but I'm not so eager to look out for this kid, and give him the respect that he clearly still needs to earn from me" Green replied. Green then noticed Kao's even more narrowed glare, "I will give him a fair shot though" he added.

"I guess I can accept that," Oni said with a half grin. "Though I know now to not trust you to 'babysit' him anymore. I'm reconsidering whether I should keep allowing you to carry around a gun and handcuffs."

Green gave a hearty laugh at that, "Just have Smoke watch him. He likes the kid. I don't know why, but he took an instant liking to him on Ilum. I mean the kid and I had our moments, but I still don't fully trust him yet" replied Green.

"I can tell," Oni said with a growl, narrowing her eyes at him. "Don't think I can't see you imagining throwing him out the airlock. I can read your mind, remember?"

"I'll just go shoot him now, while you are still letting me carry a gun and handcuffs" retorted Green, who then made to get up. Kao used the Force to push him back into his seat. Smiling, she stood up, strode over, and quickly took his handcuffs before he could even think about stopping her. With lightning speed, she handcuffed him to the arm of his chair and then used the Force to summon his weapons. Blowing him a kiss, the Jedi Master set them on the dashboard where he couldn't reach them and started to walk away. Green fidgeted with the cuffs, "Oh, you'll regret this one" he said, raising his voice so that Kao heard every word while she walked away.

Oni walked through the halls and felt her Padawan's presence in the mess, so she made her way there, and heard her Padawan talking with Sgt. Smoke.

"Then the General comes falling out of the sky, completely out of nowhere and lands on the top of one of the vulture droids that had us surrounded and took them all out, single handedly" Smoke told Arthur, who was in disbelief.

"Telling more tales of heroic acts are we?" Oni called out to them with a chuckle. "Green misread the charts. We're actually a little over an hour away from Coruscant." She sat down next to them, flattened out her clothing, and looked to them. "Don't worry, I made sure his mistake was disciplined correctly."

"So you really took out all those Vulture droids?" asked Arthur, "Was that Green's fault too?" he added, which made Smoke chuckle. Oni smirked back, "He didn't follow the orders I gave him."

"So what other great adventures did you two go on?" asked Arthur looking between them, "I wasn't with Kenobi long to have a lot of stories to tell. I already told Smoke all of them" said Arthur, looking at his master, waiting to hear a story.

Kao looked rather surprised to see her Padawan interested in knowing something that involved _her_. "Well," she started, "What exactly has Smoke told you? I wouldn't want to bore you with the same story."

"He told about the Vulture droids obviously, about how you faced Ventress and kicked her butt, and a couple other battles when he first arrived" answered Arthur. Kao glanced at Smoke for a second, him shrugging. "Okay, well, one story does come to mind. Almost immediately after the Battle of Geonosis, the Banking Clan built droid factories on Muunilinst. Master Kenobi and I were sent to obliterate the droid factories and free the civilians. At one point in the battle, Obi-Wan and I were confronted by two thousand battle droids, four hundred tanks, and dozens of crab droids. In the firefight, we lost countless men and Jedi commanders. But, we pressed forward, Kenobi and I, and used the Force to crush the Droid Army."

Smoke chuckled loudly. "You should have seen it, kid. They were cutting down and crushing droids like crazy!"

"Must have been fun to watch. I haven't dealt with full scale battles a lot, so they are still pretty new to me" replied Arthur. "I don't know if I could handle ordering around all those men on a daily bases" Arthur then got up and made to throw his empty plate away and grab another drink, then he retook his seat opposite Smoke.

The doors of the mess hall burst open. "General!"

Oni barely looked over her shoulder as she was tackled to the ground by a flash of green and white. "What the-" she exclaimed as she made impact with the metal floor.

Arthur turned to Smoke, "Does this happen a lot?" he asked. Smoke only shook his head and laughed at the sight before his eyes, "Almost regularly" he answered, before turning back to watch the _fight._

Green was trying to pin Oni to the ground, but she dodged his hands. They were both laughing, as this was only play. The Jedi pushed the commander off of her and evaded his attempts at grabbing her. "Handcuffing me to the chair was not cool," the clone said, still chuckling, "I'm gonna kick your butt for that." Oni froze and looked at him with a smug look. "Bring it on!"

The marshal was pinned down onto the ground, him laying on his stomach as the Jedi pinned his arm behind him and pressed down on his back with her knee. "Submit?" she asked him, pretending to check her nails on her free hand as though this was all a piece of cake. Green shook his head, and muttered between gritted teeth, "Nope."

Arthur, though he had some trouble with the two wrestling before him, could only laugh at what he was watching. Smoke also looked on with a smirk as his commander was losing to his superior. Arthur tried keeping most of his laughter in, but found that he couldn't and when Green lost to Kao, he couldn't keep it in.

Oni's smile widened and Green growled. "You try to win a fight against her," the marshal said, "I know you can't, so you're not one to talk!"

Arthur allowed his anger to somewhat show, "I'd last longer than you" Arthur replied, giving Green narrowed eyes. The commander scoffed and smirked at the Padawan. "You think so? Kid, she'd kick your shebs in the blink of an eye."

Kao raised an eyebrow at the exchange and looked to Smoke. Smoke looked at Master Kao and did his best to mouth the words "trust issues" and rolled his eyes.

Arthur kept his gaze on Green, "Shall we make this interesting then?" asked Arthur, knowing Green would get the message about each of them betting a little something.

"Bring it, kid," the marshal said. By this time, Oni and Smoke wore irritated faces. Kao sighed and let go of the commander. She sat down on the bench next to her and watched as Green stood up and glared down Arthur. Turning to Smoke, she snickered. "I'll never understand you men and your mating rituals." She laughed and shook her head, knowing that Arthur and Green probably hadn't heard her at all.

"Then let's skip the small stuff and bet bigger. I'll wager my newly crafted lightsaber, if you're man enough" replied Arthur, unclipping and and setting his lightsaber on the table, showing he was for real. Oni's snapped towards Arthur and she narrowed her eyes at him, "Whoa, guys hold up. I don't like where this is-"

"Fine," Green said with a smirk, "One month's supply of rations; that's my bet." Kao huffed and turned to her commander. "Did you hear me? I said that's enough! Both of you!" she snapped.

Arthur ignored his master's wishes and stood up and held out his hand toward Green for him to shake on the bet, "Smoke can hold the lightsaber since you don't trust me" replied Arthur, keeping things somewhat fair. Green shook his hand briskly and then nodded to Smoke, who grabbed the weapon and clipped it to his belt.

"I don't like this," Oni growled, "There are children aboard this ship and I do not wish to start a skirmish. Both of you back down right now!" She stood up and pushed Green's chest, though failed to divert his glare glued to Arthur.

"You are right about the children being on board. There's one in front of me." replied Arthur, not backing down. He stepped closer as Oni pushed off Green. "Stop," she yelled at her Padawan, bracing a hand against his chest as well. It didn't help that she was shorter than both of them. When they ignored her again and looked like they were about to rip each other's throats out, the Jedi Master couldn't take it anymore. With a gust of wind from the Force, she flung Arthur and Green into opposite walls, not giving a kriff if they hit their heads.

Arthur got up, "You wanna skip the fight with Oni and go straight for each other? I'd have an easier time" snorted Arthur, who relocked his glare with Green, who was now on the other end of the room.

"They'll be picking you off the floor like they did from that osikhole planet you call home," Green snorted and got up as well, striding towards Arthur. Arthur didn't care what kind of repercussions this caused. At the mention of Delphon, Arthur was really ticked and moved toward Green as well.

"ENOUGH!"

A great Force push sent the two flying again, but this time, when they hit the walls, Oni used the Force to pin them. They were unable to move their arms or legs as the Force wrapped around them in a tight embrace. Oni, with both of her arms outstretched towards them, scoffed. "I said back down and both of you defied my orders," said the seething Jedi Master.

Arthur stopped struggling against the invisible bonds holding him against the wall, "I haven't had enough practice at doing so like Green over there" snapped Arthur. Oni tightened her grip on Arthur before dropping him harshly. "Hold your tongue," she growled and then turned to Green, "I thought we agreed that you would give him a chance."

"Then I was cuffed to a chair. Just be glad I left my weapons in the cockpit" gritted Green.

Arthur staggered to his feet from the rough landing his master gave him, "So is that what you think of me? Be glad Smoke is holding my lightsaber you kriff!" shouted Arthur. Kao had a look on her face like she could rip a Star Destroyer apart. "You both want to bet on who can last longer in a fight against me?" she laughed darkly, "Well, how about I kick both of your butts and collect the rewards for myself? If you two can be so naive as to betting on something so stupid, you can live with the consequences!"

She let go of her hold on Green and then summoned both of them towards the table again. They crashed into each other and then landed on top of the table. Oni shrugged out of her robe and dragged both of them down by their collars. Smoke dropped a roll he had bitten into and stared in utter shock.

Green and Arthur both grasped onto an arm, begging for mercy. But she rammed them into the bench and let go. Oni grabbed onto Green's left arm and Arthur's right, bending them so they turned and leaned on their stomachs. The Jedi Master was not gentle at all as she had been with Green during their playfight. "Submit?" she asked them.

"Ugh, I submit master" replied Arthur, hushly since he was leaning in on his own stomach, making it difficult to talk. Shortly after Arthur, Green also replied "I submit" as well. Oni slammed them against the bench one more time before letting their arms go. "Good," she snickered, "Now both of you get up and get out of my sight. I don't want to see you again until we arrive on Coruscant." With that, the Jedi Master grabbed Arthur's lightsaber from Smoke and looked it over in her hands. "The Jedi Council would be very interested to hear about all of this. I'm keeping this until further notice," she said to her Padawan with a disappointed look on her face. Seeing that both of them were still there, she glared. "Get out, all of you!"

Green gave her a sullen and apologetic look before turning on his heels and walking out. He rubbed his sore jaw and blinked away the hurt glaze in his eyes.

Arthur bowed his head, "Yes master" and turned and walked out and headed for his room. Arthur flopped immediately on his bed and levitated some small random objects in the air, till it was time to leave, which he knew wouldn't be for a while.

 **(One Hour Later)**

Oni knocked on the doorway to Arthur's room and sighed. "Padawan." She eyed him as the objects continued to float around his room.

Arthur did not dare to look at her, "Yes" he replied, while keeping his eyes straight ahead and continuing to float the objects in his room.

"We're on Coruscant now," she said calmly, though a Jedi could feel the anger flowing from her unusually, "Time to go and see what the Jedi Council will assign us next."

"Yes Master Kao" replied Arthur, who then dropped the objects floating in his room, and got out of bed and made his way to his master, and did something that she probably didn't see coming. When he reached her, he took one hand and pulled out his Padawan braid and gave it to her, "After this incident, we both know that I won't be a Padawan after the council is done with me," he replied then started to walk away to get as much distance between him and his master.

"As your mentor," Oni started with a scowl, holding up the braid, " _I_ decide if it is time for this to be removed, _not_ the Council."

" _Former_ mentor, and it looks bleak for me either if it is or isn't the Council that decides this," shot back Arthur, not looking in his master's eyes, because to tell the truth, he was scared of her. After giving her his thoughts on their latest argument, he made for the hangar to get the Council meeting over with.

Oni did not attempt to catch up with him and merely called out. "Arthur, why are you headed to the hangar?"

"I assumed you didn't want me near Green or both of us near the Younglings or the others on board" replied Arthur, who had stopped, but did not turn around to face his master. He was still scared to look her in the eye. "You're right, I don't," was all she said before she began pulling the Padawan towards Green's room.

When they arrived, she knocked and waited. This wasn't _The Akul_ , so there was no keypad for her to enter a pin into. Folding her arms, she sighed in annoyance and began tapping her foot.

The doors then opened and there at the doorway, was Green wearing an apologetic look, "You knocked?" he said gloomily, with a hint of an apology. Arthur got worried, and side stepped so he was more behind his master, even though he wished to be as far away as possible, which unlucky for him was only a few inches from her back.

She was glaring at him so intensely that she looked more ready to fight him than Arthur had almost an hour ago. "We're leaving," she grumbled and then walked away, leaving her Padawan there. "She's still angry then?" the commander asked, exhaling deeply before pinching the bridge of his nose.

Arthur got really nervous being so close to Green, who he tried to fight about an hour ago. "Um yeah. I'm gonna go that way," Arthur pointed with his finger, and hastily began to fast walk in the other direction his master went.

"And then there was one," Green muttered to himself before slipping on his bucket and twirling his twin pistols in his hands. "I have a feeling I'm going to need these," he said to himself with a dark chuckle.

Arthur had his head down and not watching where he was going and he bumped into the last person he ever wanted to bump into at the moment. Arthur risked his first face to face with his master and when he made contact with her eyes, he instinctively flinched and put his hands up to deflect any incoming blows that she my swing, "Ssss-sorry" he shakily said, still not putting his hands down.

The woman just scoffed at him and turned to the Younglings behind her. "Do you all have your lightsabers constructed?" She smiled as the children started screaming in joy about their blade colors and hilt designs. Oni watched them for a couple minutes before feeling a presence approach the group. The kids looked at Green and saw him spin his pistols before holstering them.

"Wow!" the Togruta called out, "What was that? That was awesome!" The others were about to run over to the clone and start asking him questions before Oni held up her arm to block them. Green and Arthur turned to her and she smirked at them. "That, children," she glanced at Green, "Is a jerk-a-saurus." Kao ignored the rush of pain and hurt she felt coming from his Force signature and looked back at the Younglings. "Sorry to interrupt the show, but we must return to the Temple so you can show your fellow Younglings your new lightsabers. You are all ready to become Padawans in a couple years from now."

 _Master would probably take one of them over me right now_ , Arthur thought. He looked back on the fight he had with Green and now knew how stupid it was. He then turned to Green and he felt bad for the man. Just by looking at him, Arthur could tell he was hurt deeply, as was he.

Oni stood up straight and turned to Arthur, glaring daggers into his soul with her fiery, liquid amber gaze. _I heard you._

 **(Council Chambers)**

The Coruscant buildings reflected light into the Council Chamber of the Jedi Temple. As the orange tint cascaded upon the High Generals with the sun's departure, the meeting was concluded. Oni Kao narrowed her eyes at her Padawan before her as soon as the other Jedi Masters were gone. Certain they were out of earshot, she began to let her questions run.

"Why are you so angry with me?" she asked in a soft, sincere voice, "Why do you hate Green so much?"

"I don't. He doesn't trust me, and I'm used like a pawn," Arthur said, but before he continued he used air quotes to get his point across to Oni that he felt like a pawn to her and Green, "Do what he says and when he says it," Arthur finished, now looking at his master with hurt eyes.

"That is because he is a _marshal commander_ and he _outranks_ you," Kao snapped, standing up. "In war, you respect and obey your superiors. Drop this silly act of yours and come to reality, young one. Your short sidedness is blinding you to the fact that you are still a teenager. I understand that you are going through a phase, but you need to wake up!" She huffed and resumed a tranquil gaze, awaiting Arthur's response.

"That's not what I meant when I used that sentence. I feel used by _you_ and _Green._ Ordered around like some kind of nobody. I may not have had parents to raise me properly, but I'm pretty sure I know the difference when someone gives you orders and when someone is just using you" he snapped back. A single tear dropped when mentioning his parents, but Arthur was so furious that he didn't notice and that one tear was the only one.

"Explain to me then," Oni started, "How is giving you orders that help win this war and keep the clones that fight beside our side...using you? Explain to me how my trust in you is using you. I ordered Green to ignore the differences between the two of you and give you a chance. I told him that I do not want to lose another student and that I want to see you succeed and become a great Jedi Knight one day. How is that using you? Explain."

"First off, what trust are you talking about? And secondly, most of you and Green's conversations with me are about my next set of orders and how to precisely carry them out. You and Green hardly ever have any normal conversations with me and it's because both of you don't trust me, especially Green. Explained enough for you?" Arthur asked angrily toward Oni.

"No," Kao shook her head lightly, "It only revealed to me more of your arrogance. Orders must be specific else they could jeopardize the mission. You assume Green and I do not care or trust you; if we didn't, we wouldn't give you orders at all and would merely have you sit and twiddle your thumbs."

"That's not my point. Eventually you might get it" he replied before walking out to find Skywalker. If anyone could cheer him up or at least make his day somewhat better, it was him.

Oni just smiled and shook her head in disbelief. "Force, is this what you've planned for me?" she asked under her breath as she turned to watch the Coruscant sun set.


	2. Part II

**The Bond Between Master and Apprentice**

 **Part Two**

On Master Skywalker's ship, _The Resolute,_ Arthur traveled through the halls on his guard duty hours with Captain Rex, who was showing him around, while they patrolled the ship. The two were some ways in their patrol when Arthur spoke up, "Did you and Master Skywalker always get along?"

"We respected each other," the man with Jaig eyes said, "But we eventually grew to be friends and brothers in arms. Why?"

"Um, hypothetically" began Arthur, "What if a marshall commander didn't trust you, and your superior only talks to you most of the time about orders and how to precisely go about doing them, and you ended up in a big fight with the marshal, who is good friends with your superior?" asked Arthur, who hoped that Rex had a explanation for this predicament.

"I'd be in a lot of trouble in that case," Rex chuckled, "We were always taught that when you get orders, you follow them without question. Superiors are superiors no matter what. This marshal, what did he do?" The blue-striped captain turned to the Padawan.

"Well I was actually having a normal conversation, when Green jumped in through the mess doors and tackled my master. I guess she played a trick on him or something and he was getting her back and all I did was laugh because my master pinned him down and he said that I couldn't do any better and then things escalated and a massive fight was seconds away from happening when my master stepped in," explained Arthur, "When I look back on it now, it was stupid. I just hate that the marshal commander doesn't trust me that much, and always has to argue with me over something and anything I do isn't good enough," finished Arthur, who thought we was boring the captain to his right.

"Oh," Rex's eyes widened slightly, "Green was trying to protect General Kao. He doesn't know you very well and will do anything to keep his partner safe. Us clones get attached to the people we fight with and form bonds. Your Master and Commander Green are a team, and he sees your fighting with Oni-yes I know about it-as a threat to their partnership. It's a male instinct we all have to protect our territory."

"I just hate being the new guy, who is only really talked to when there are orders to carry out. I just," Arthur froze on the spot, down the hall was Master Kao, she had come with Arthur to help Master Skywalker with his duties, and to keep an eye on her Padawan. Arthur shook off his frozenness and continued to walk beside Rex, "So what else do I do besides Guard Duty?" he asked, trying to start a conversation before they reached his master.

"I'm not exactly sure what your punishment involves," Rex started, seeing the look the Jedi Master was giving her Padawan, "But I'm guessing it's about to get worse."

Arthur made no hint at all that he was keeping an eye on his master down the hall, "Um, just keep talking and moving. I don't want to speak to her right now," Arthur was getting nervous and the clone could notice easily. Rex nodded and then gestured towards an intersection. "We can take the long way around her," he suggested.

 **Oni's POV**

I squinted my eyes at the two as they went down the hallway, obviously avoiding me. A sigh escaped my lips and I leaned against the wall, trying to think how to get around Arthur's ignorance. He sees all of this as some sort of act, but that's far from the truth. Green wasn't helping the situation and to be honest, I still don't want to talk to him. He knows that Arthur was important to me, yet he continued to fight.

I watched Arthur and Rex come closer to where I was, and I could hear what they were talking about as they came into earshot.

"So what else do I do besides Guard Duty?" Arthur asked the clone captain.

I resisted shaking my head and continued to glare at Arthur. I knew he saw me; I was the only other person in the hallway. My grip tightened around the datapad I held. Rex glanced over at me and said something in a hushed tone. Good job, Captain, make it more obvious.

I saw Arthur very secretly shake his head, probably to a suggestion that Rex made. I then heard Rex start to list the duties Arthur would be doing until we received a mission from The Council. That reminded me of our little argument back on Coruscant. What is he thinking? As they got closer I could feel fear and anxiety radiating from his Force signature. Anger and resentment soon followed. Was he really angry about the orders Green and I give him? This is a war and we all have a duty. True, the commander and I don't talk about much else around him, but-

Wait, that's it! He feels neglected! I glanced over at him, but did not change my look. The Captain motioned towards another hallway and they made their way down it. Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose. How do I fix this? If Green and I act different around Arthur….he'll catch on eventually. I can't let Arthur know about us. With a grunt, I push off from the wall and make my way to the bridge. Maybe I can distract my thoughts with boring star charts and regulations.

 **Third POV**

 **(Hangar of the** _ **Resolute**_ **)**

Kao turned around as Arthur approached the shuttle she stood by. "Master," he started, "Why have you called me down here? I'm still on my patrol shift." The Jedi Master shook her head and gestured towards the Republic shuttle. "Your punishment is being cut off early," said Kao, "You and I are being deployed to Christophsis. The Separatist are making a second attempt at conquering the planet. Are you ready to go?"

Arthur nodded his head, not wanting to tell his master that she still had his lightsaber, "Yes master, I'm ready" he replied, walking swiftly past her and disappearing into the shuttle. He heard her sigh, and she mumbled something. "Very well," she said, "I'm piloting."

After hearing her mention that, he found the seat furthest away from the pilot's seat and sat in it. "I hope that I can trust you with this" Oni said kindly, holding his lightsaber out to him, looking him up and down. "I'm still deciding whether or not I'm going to let Green keep his weapons."

Arthur showed no emotion and reached for his lightsaber, "Thank you" is all he said before turning his gaze out the window. He saw Rex at one end of the hangar and saluted to him, to which he received the same gesture from Rex.

Oni cut off the ship's engines and looked back to her Padawan. "I would appreciate it if you did not pretend as though nothing is wrong. You say you don't appreciate it when Green and I do the same thing to you; retaliation is not the Jedi way," and with that she started up the shuttle again and steered it out of the _Resolute_. "Commander," she said after opening a transmission to the Akul, "Arthur and I are on our way. Are the men prepped for Christophsis?"

"Yes, sir," the clone replied. Anyone could hear the pain in his answer and how he lacked his usual gruff tone and enthusiasm. "General, are you-"

"No," the woman said, cutting off the transmission. She ignored the tears that brimmed in her eyes and sniffled, staring straight ahead.

Arthur gave her a glance when he heard the sniffles. He wasn't going to say anything to her, for fear it would probably just make it worse. Arthur occupied himself on the trip to the Akul by levitating his lightsaber and spinning it in the air, getting a good look at all sides of his weapon that was just returned to him.

Oni plugged in the coordinates and entered hyperspace. Looking at the charts, she turned to Arthur and gave a half smile, wiping away her tears. "We'll be there in two hours," said the Jedi Master. She stood up and walked over to her apprentice. Resting a hand on his shoulder, she gave it a squeeze. "Can you watch over the cockpit for me, please? I'm going to catch up on some sleep before we arrive." The woman let go and waited for an answer. Perhaps if she asked him to do things nicely, he'd be more willing.

Arthur looked up at his master, "Yes master. I can" he replied, slightly tired himself, but allowed his master the rest, she was more important to the the rest of the Tenth Star Corp than he was. He got up, and scooted past his master and sat in the pilot's chair.

Oni gave a small smile and then stepped out of the cockpit, still wiping away her tears.

 **(Time Skip)**

It was getting close to the time to arrive at _The Akul,_ so Arthur looked back to see if he could see his master, and when he didn't he went back to flying the ship, 'cause well someone had to. He piloted the ship till he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you," Oni said, looking out the viewport as hyperspace flew past, "I can take it from here so you can get ready."

Arthur got up from the chair and left to get everything he needed. Within a couple minutes he returned, and took his seat in the back again. He looked at the charts and saw that they had a long trip. Kao spoke without glancing at him: "It'll most likely take us another hour or so to reach Christophsis, so if you want to get some rest before the battle, I highly suggest it."

Arthur looked at Oni for a brief quick seconds and without saying a word, made for his quarters. He probably wasn't going to fall asleep, but at least he could lay down. If anything, he would end up levitating his small objects in the air like he always did.

Kao took his silence into consideration and fell back into her seat harshly. She ran her fingers through her hair in a frustrated manner, not caring that it now looked messy and unbrushed. The Jedi Master glanced at her lightsabers and frowned. Unclipping them from her belt, she threw them across the cockpit with an outcry and groaned. She slipped back into her chair and rubbed the wetness off her face. "I didn't ask for any of this," whimpered the Jedi with fresh tears. "I hope you're happy, Master," she said as though Yoda were there, "You proved me a failure afterall."

Sighing again, she ripped off the gold and white armor plates she had received after her Knighthood. They were ancient pieces that belonged to the great Grand Master Satele Shan. Believing she didn't deserve it anymore, Kao dumped the armor into a pile along with her lightsabers, leaving her in a black bodysuit and brown knee-high boots. She kept her Jedi belt on, but left her lightsabers, which had also belonged to a past Jedi, Nomi Sunrider.

Oni glanced at the control panel when it beeped and saw that the _Akul_ was hailing her. With a roll of her eyes, knowing who it was, she made to hit the decline button. But a voice in her head called out to her. Hitting the button, she connected with the Force signature.

" _Oni?"_ she heard Green say. Just the sound of his voice drove her to tears again. _"Green, I can't right now,"_ Oni sent back, _"You and I need some distance. For Arthur's sake and mine."_

" _You don't mean that," retorted Green, "Talk to me, so I can help you"._ Green, was trying his best to break through to her. Looking for any opportunity to mend the bridge that was heavily damaged, due to him and Arthur. Oni shivered and slugged down in her seat, wrapping her arms around her. _"I do mean it,"_ she said hesitantly, _"I can't trust you around him and he around you. It would be best if we just did our duty and leave it at that."_

" _Do you even hear yourself right now?"_ asked Green, _"You're pushing everyone away when I can feel that you need people around you right now"_ explained Green. If this wasn't going to get through to her, he had no other choice then to wait it out. Oni scoffed and rolled her eyes. _"Good thing I have Arthur, then. Stop calling me."_

Just then, Arthur rolled in and plopped down into his back seat, rubbing his eyes and stretching. He had actually gotten some sleep, but only very little. Kao tried her hardest to hide her tears and refused to make eye contact with her pupil. "Did you get some rest?" she asked.

"No," replied Arthur. He tried everything to get himself to fall asleep in his quarters. He meditated and tried other ideas, but couldn't really get any of them to work till he finally got some rest, but only a couple minutes before waking again.

"Did you?" he asked his master, hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to really talk to him or if she was still disappointed and frustrated with him. If he had learned one thing in being with her in this small amount of time, it was that she was good at hiding emotion. She managed a smile and shrugged. "As much as I could with your flying," she teased, able to look back at him with a smile.

"I was on autopilot" he replied with his own half grin. Oni checked the navicomputer and then sighed. She pulled a lever and they exited hyperspace. Far in front of them, the bright, crystalline planet of Christophsis appeared. A small cloud of cruisers were clustered above its atmosphere in a great space battle.

"Arthur," Kao started as they approached the commotion, "I want to apologize."

"Me too, but we don't have time to do it formally, so we can do this properly once we take the planet" Arthur replied, before getting up and going to the docking port, as the shuttle approached the Republic Cruisers in the distance. Arthur then stole one more glance at Kao, "Your outfit is different," he replied, then made for the dock.

Oni scoffed, though not at Arthur, but her armor. "I don't need it," she said, summoning her lightsabers with the Force to her belt, "I'll be returning it to the Temple when we're finished here." She gestured for her apprentice to go back to the docking port as she waited for the hangar of the _Akul_ to part.

 **(** _ **Akul**_ **Hangar)**

The shuttle docked in the hangar, and Arthur made his way off the ship, shortly followed by Master Kao. Arthur never saw the port so busy before. He gazed out at all the clone troopers assembling weapons and AT-TEs for the second assault on the planet below them.

Arthur continued to gaze around the hangar till he felt a presence behind him. The clone commander rested a hand on the Padawan's shoulder and gestured back to the shuttle. Oni was still in there. "How mad is she?" the man asked in a whisper.

"Unless you're brave enough to get anymore closer to that shuttle then you are now, I wouldn't. She's coming around I think" replied Arthur, who began to help the clones load supplies for the mission on the planet's surface. Green stood outside the shuttle after the Padawan left, waiting for his general.

She eventually stepped onto the landing ramp, staring out at the hangar. When her eyes met Green's, the Jedi Master froze. "General?" said the clone, taking in her appearance, "Where's your armor?" Kao's teeth ground together and she walked down. Looking at Green in the eye, she said: "Make sure everything is ready for our descent. I want everything prepped for a landing on Christophsis."

The clone gulped and blinked a few times, looking away with a hurt expression. "Yes, sir. But with all due respect, we haven't won the battle up here yet." Oni scoffed and began walking off, "We're landing anyway. Get the men ready." She left her commander there, who slipped on his helmet and sighed heavily. "Yes, general."

Arthur was lifting a crate, when he lost his balance, but someone from behind caught him and helped him regain his footing, "Glad to see you still have your Padawan braid" came the voice of Sgt. Smoke. Arthur just smirked, "Yeah, me too. Thought I lost it when I stood in front of what felt like 30,000 Jedi Masters."

"I'm just as surprised as you," Smoke said sincerely, "My bet was either General Kao or Commander Green would kill you after that. They're pretty protective of their space."

"So I've been told" replied Arthur, remembering Rex's conversation, "Care to help?" asked Arthur. Smoke and Arthur then lifted the supplies and loaded them on the nearest AT-TE and went for more.

Oni had been watching the two and approached them. "How's it going, sergeant?" the woman asked Smoke, giving him a respectful nod, making sure to smile at Arthur as well. Smoke shrugged, "Eh, tired and worn down, but otherwise good, sir. The boys and I are ready for a fight." This made the Jedi Master chuckle. "Glad to hear, Sarg."

"You and I could always get in a fight" replied Arthur to Smoke, who just laughed, then saw Kao's blank expression, "Too soon Arthur" said Smoke. Smoke then went to his men to get them all ready for the upcoming battle.

Arthur glanced at Master Kao, "Sorry for that" Arthur said. Oni looked over her shoulder just as Commander Green pushed past her, intentionally shoving her. When he was gone, the woman turned to Arthur, holding back tears, "It's fine; I've heard worse things."

Arthur glanced over his shoulder to a marshal commander, who was in a crowd of troopers, ordering them where to put the last of the supplies, "Talk about no respect for superiors" replied Arthur, very quietly to himself, hoping his master wouldn't hear, which he should have known better.

"I hope you're not taking notes from him," she said, rubbing her right arm and then blinking tears away. "We should get ready for the assault."

Arthur made his way to Smoke and his men and boarded the gunship that they were on. Arthur was fresh and new at this, but Smoke offered to take the Padawan with his men and have him learn the ropes. This would free up Master Kao to focus completely on the grand scheme of the battle and not have to teach a Padawan too.

 **Oni's POV**

As our gunships passed the Separatist blockade and descended down into Christophsis' atmosphere, I couldn't help but worry for Arthur. Even though we were past the blockade, there was still the turrets to avoid. I could hear the sounds of cannon blasts flying by the ships and the faint explosion of a gunship and its crew. One shot scrapped our exterior and I stumbled.

Green reached out and stabilized me, but I did not thank him and shrugged away. I'm glad he's behind me so I don't have to look at his face, but at the same time I can feel his eyes burning into the back of my head and I shiver.

"Pilot," I call out, "What's going on down there?"

"Ugh," the clone replied with a grunt, "We're taking heavy fire, general! If the droids keep this up, I'm going to have to land a bit early." I groaned, "How many gunships have we lost so far?" A clone sergeant who was hanging on next to her was trying to reach out to the other platoon leaders. "We just lost Jax's team and Brute's, sir," he said.

 **Third POV**

Arthur's ride in the gunship was rough and bumpy, and the explosions around him didn't help matters. Arthur held onto the one side of the ship to brace himself from the flack that was exploding around the gunship. "Pilot?" Arthur asked. "Yes sir?" came the pilot's voice. "Get us under those guns, they are ruining my ride" said Arthur.

The pilot did as ordered and dropped in altitude to avoid most of the gunfire. Arthur assumed it wasn't much further to the LZ and hoped to get there in one piece. "Sir, General Kao's ship is smoking," the pilot called down, "I think they're either making an emergency landing or crashing."

Arthur closed his eyes, and clenched his fists, making a tough decision; risk the safety of his men and go for Kao, or make it to the LZ and continue on to the capital with the rest of the troops.

"Follow them down we'll see if we can't get them out of this jam. Once they land they'll be surrounded by droids," replied Arthur to the pilot. The clone nodded and made the proper notifications to the surrounding gunships. He guided the craft towards Oni's, careful to avoid the trail of smoke from blocking his vision.

Next to Arthur, Smoke grunted, holding on for dear life as the gunship practically made a nose dive. "Hey, kid, you hanging in there?" he asked.

"Working on it" Arthur replied, "I got a bad feeling about this" Arthur hoped Oni couldn't see his gunship following hers, she would probably court martial him for not going to the LZ like the plan stated.

But inside her gunship, the only thing on her mind was the fact that they were crashing and they might die. She heard the pilot grunt and figured he had lost control of the gunship. Her fears were confirmed when he called out to them. "Brace for impact!"

The ship completely went off course and began spinning in the air. Everyone inside was jostled about and smacked into one another. Green grabbed onto Oni and wrapped an arm around her waist, the other holding on to one of the handles. She grasped onto him and slightly gasped as the ship lurched. Due to the alarms blaring and the fact that they were surrounded by troopers, she called out to him through the Force.

" _Green!?"_ she shrieked, feeling his grip tighten. _"Shh, I got you,"_ he replied, pulling her close. The clone knew that they might die here and now, and all he wanted was to be with her when it happened. _"I'm here."_ She turned around just enough so she could look him in the eyes. Her mouth opened to say the words, but then it all went black as the gunship made contact with the ground.

Arthur, from what he could tell through the little slits in the doors to his right, saw droids closing in on them from the north. "Pilot, get behind those droids, we'll box them in and fight our way toward Oni" came Arthur's reply.

Doing as ordered, the pilot carefully touched down on the ground behind the droids that were heading for Oni's downed ship, clueless to the fact that another ship just landed behind them. The red light inside the gunship turned green, and the doors on either side of the gunship opened. Arthur, quickly followed by clones, jumped out of the ship and immediately opened fire on the droids from behind surprising them, giving Oni and any survivors, if there were any, a chance to escape or at least have time to prepare themselves for the droids that were coming quickly.

Arthur and the clones steadily moved forward while continuing to blast the droids. Arthur swung his blade with fury, blocking blast after blast and sending them back to the droids. A couple clones on each side of Arthur dropped to the ground, but Arthur continued to press on. Behind and to the right of Arthur was Sgt. Smoke. Smoke had down five droids already and took aim at his sixth, before searching for his seventh kill of the day.

Oni's golden eyes fluttered open. She squinted as light poured through the slits of the gunship. An aura of death surrounded and weakened her. Coughing meekly, Kao tried moving. A jolt of pain rushed through her back and she cried out. With great effort, the Jedi Master managed to sit up. She glanced around until her gaze set upon the green-striped armor. The commander now lay in a pile among his brothers, eyes closed and breath faint.

Kao grunted as she crawled towards him, her legs numb. "Green," she croaked, grasping his hand and shaking it. "Green?" the Jedi asked again, feeling the death rise up from the clones and wrap her in a tight embrace that drained her strength more so. However, the marshal shifted and moaned in pain. Oni beamed and looked out the slits of the gunship, hearing the battle outside.

Arthur and the clones kept pushing, but soon a small group of droids appeared from behind them. Arthur ordered his squad to split up. Half, led by Sgt. Smoke continued to make their way toward any survivors in the gunship, while the other half, led by Arthur, stopped and did a 180 to face the challenge they had from the rear.

Sgt. Smoke and his squad had finally managed to finish off the wave of droids that tried to make contact with Oni's gunship. Sgt. Smoke then reached the doors of the gunship, and with the help from a few fellow clones, while the others had their guns pointed out and covered their back, opened the doors.

When the plating of the gunship was pulled apart, the group looked down to see Oni and three clones, including Green, getting up. "Nice rescue," Oni said after a small coughing fit. She took the outstretched hand Smoke offered to help her stand up. Once out of the gunship, she looked to Arthur. "I'm impressed."

Arthur and the other half of the squad continued to hold off the droids. His team of nine however, had become about a team of six. The squad of clones, with Arthur, began to back up, but continued to blast away. Arthur however went forward into the mess of droids and started to hack and chop at what was left.

As most of the other team, led by Smoke, watched Arthur, Sgt. Smoke glanced to his left. "Incoming!" he yelled. All the clones in the vicinity turned to their lefts and blasted at the incoming droids.

Oni ignited her blades and assumed a defensive stance, ready for a fight. A flurry of red lasers came there way and she began deflecting them with elegance and practiced grace. Though the chances of them winning this skirmish were high, she felt odd.

"Sir, the commander!" Smoke shouted, pointing to Oni's right. Looking over, the woman saw a B1 droid come up to Green's side where he couldn't see. Her eyes widened and she called out his name, but the sounds of battle drowned her out. Suddenly, a blur flew past her towards the marshal.

Arthur after finishing the droids that tried attacking his troops from behind, heard Smoke yell _"Incoming!"_ and turned to see a even bigger squad come barrelling down at them. The clones from Arthur's squad immediately charged into the fray. Arthur glanced around the battlefield and caught sight of Green taking care of some droids, but was oblivious to the one come up from his side. Thinking on instincts, Arthur raced in a flash toward the commander and jumped in front of him. Almost instantly, Arthur felt a pain in his chest as he hit the ground and skidded to a stop a couple feet from Green.

Oni felt as though she had been punched in the chest. The wind was knocked out of her and she glanced over at her fallen Padawan. "Not again!" she cried out and ran towards him, deflecting shots as she did so. Green dropped his pistols and knelt down, rolling Arthur onto his back. "Kid!" he shouted, patting his face in an attempt to wake him up. Oni almost crashed into the commander when she arrived, kneeling down as well.

"Arthur, don't do this to me," Kao searched for the bullet wound and found a deep hole in his chest. Leaning down, she tried to hear if he was breathing. When a faint, raspy noise reached her eardrum, she huffed in relief.

"Patch!" Green bellowed, looking around the battlefield for the medic. The clone appeared soon and dropped down to inspect Arthur. "How bad is it?" Oni asked, scooting away so that Patch could do his job. Green wrapped an arm around her shoulders affectionately.

"Well," the medic started, "I can't exactly tell you right now, but my guess is he'll need a week in a bacta tank and a couple stitches perhaps. We need to get him to cover asap." He paused when he heard the teenager starting to wake up.

Arthur's could barely even see out of his eyes. He saw a couple blurs that maybe were people, so he uttered the first word that came to mind, "Mother?" he asked.

Oni raised a brow in confusion before realizing that he was probably still enduring trauma. "Arthur, can you hear me?" she asked, resting a hand on his chest just below the wound.

Arthur's breath hitched at the contact, before slightly nodding his head in response. Smoke then came with a couple troopers giving cover fire so that they could move him. Patch, quickly testing Arthur's eye sight asked a question, "How many fingers kid?" he asked showing three. Arthur then stared at the fingers, "Ugh, nine?" he asked.

"Hey, that's better than when I got shot," Green said with a shrug. Oni looked at him smugly. He shrugged again, "What? Too soon?" Kao rolled her eyes playfully and then turned back to Arthur. "As long as you aren't seeing horns or anything, you're fine," she said before looking at Patch. "Can we move him yet?"

"We are going to have to, unless you want him to get shot again" replied Patch, who got a chuckle from Smoke, who then quickly stopped laughing and continued to blast at droids that were trying to assault them.

"Alright," Oni said, "Green, help me with this." Both made to grab Arthur at his feet and near his shoulders. All Arthur did in response from the grabbing him was moan in pain. "Arthur? What have you been eating" replied Green. Kao grunted as well and shifted her Padawan's weight. "I think he's been sneaking a couple ration bars here and there." They dragged him back behind the gunship, safe from enemy fire.

Patch helped them lay Arthur down in the proper position. Taking out his medical kit, he took off his gloves and sterilized his hands. Then he pulled on blue disposable latex gloves and ripped Arthur's tunic enough so he could see the wound better. "You two better get back to battle," Patch looked up to his superiors, "I'll see what I can do from here."

"Are you kidding? The kid just saved my life!" shouted Green, arguing with Patch that he needed to stay. Oni placated him by resting a hand on his shoulder. "Green, we have to go help our men," she said, "That way we can ensure Arthur's survival." When the man resisted, she kissed his cheek and stood up. "Come on, let's go."

"Sir, if you don't mind, I'll stay with the boy," suggested Sgt. Smoke. "I can provide cover fire, while Patch here works on the kid" reasoned Smoke. Kao turned to him and gave a nod in approval. "Very well. Watch yourself, sergeant. I expect the three of you in one piece when I get back."

"Yes sir" Smoke saluted. He watched as the General and the Commander went back to the front lines to end the battle for Christophsis. Smoke watched the explosions of cannons fall on both sides, as some landed close to their position. "Doc? How's it looking?" asked Smoke, somewhat concerned about where they were located.

Patch sighed. "He'll live," he paused to take his temperature, "Fierfek! But not if the infection spreads to the rest of his body! We'll need to evac him to a medical facility or at least back to the _Akul_ as soon as possible. Even then, he's going to need to be in a bacta tank for awhile."

Smoke then raised his wrist comm to his helmet, "This is Sgt. Smoke. I'm in need of an evac at my location, I have the Padawan and he needs medical attention asap" rang Smoke's voice over the comm system.

Patch sighed and put away his kit. He removed the disposable gloves and threw them aside, not giving a kriff, and sat down. "It would be best for you to inform General Kao and the commander. Arthur will be out for quite some time," said the medical officer. He glanced up at Smoke and saw something in his gaze. His brother had his helmet off now and the look on his face held the truth.

"You know, don't you?"

He nodded, then activated his wrist comm, "General we have to move Arthur, he has an infection, and we need to get him back to the _Akul_ if we are going to stop it" Smoke told her. _"Alright, sergeant, make sure he's well taken care of,"_ her voice came back. Patch had waited for the general's reply before pressing further. "How did you find out about them?" he asked his fellow clone.

"Did you not hear about their fight? I was there from the beginning to the end. It was obvious they cared for one another, like more than cared. I don't think he knows yet though," replied Smoke, gesturing to a sleeping Arthur.

"Let's make sure he doesn't find out," Patch chuckled, holding a finger up to his lips. "But yeah, they aren't the most sneaky about it."

Just then a gunship landed not to far from them, "I think this is our ride" said Smoke. Smoke and Patch prepared to carry Arthur to the gunship and once he was secure in their grasp they started off toward it.


	3. Part III

**The Bond Between Master and Apprentice**

 **Part Three**

The gunship landed in the busy hangar of the _Akul._ The gunship's side doors opened and several clones immediately rushed over to aid Patch and Smoke with carrying Arthur to the medical center. After reaching the medical center, they immediately placed the sleeping Arthur on a table and Patch went to work instantly on stopping the infection from the wound.

"Let them know he's going to be okay," Patch said after he grabbed his medkit, "I wouldn't want the general to be distracted right now."

Smoke nodded his head in acknowledgement and raised his wrist comm up to his mouth, "General, Arthur's infection has been taken care of and the kid will pull through" Smoke relayed to the General.

The sounds of battle came through the comm as well as static. "Thank the Force," Oni's voice finally came through, "Though, I can't say the same for most of my men. We've sustained heavy casualties so far, but the droids are thinning out. Take good care of him, Patch. That boy means a lot to me."

Smoke decided to take matters into his own hands and went up to the bridge of the _Akul_ , and looked for Admiral ? and headed towards him.

"We need fighters on the front lines NOW!" Smoke bellowed from his lungs, pointing out of the view port toward the fire and explosions.

"We are doing everything we can to get them the needed support" answered the Admiral, in a calmer voice.

"That's not good enough," shot back Smoke. Just then the Admiral got the green light for the squad of bombers to head toward the front lines, "There you see, one squad of bombers has been freed up for the front lines," smirked the Admiral.

Smoke watched out the viewport as the squad of bombers flew over the idling cruiser and flew toward the front lines where Oni and Green were pushing their advance on the droids, who were continuously falling back.

 **Green's POV**

I fired shot after shot at the droids that I spotted from behind my cover. I knew the droids were thinning in number, but it didn't feel like it. Once I took out one droid, another would take it's spot and fire back toward me and my men. It was a vicious cycle that seemed like it would never end.

"Commander, how are you holding up?" the general's voice shouted out to me from behind a pile of fallen debris. I could tell that she was growing weaker by the moment; this fight is not going to last long. Taking out a few more targets, I gazed at her through my visor and nodded crisply. "I'm alright, sir," I called out, "It's you I'm worried about."

I watched as the general kept up her attacks toward the droids and was about to call out to her again when I heard ship noises in the sky, _that's either really good, or really bad_ , I thought, but my thoughts were quickly thrown away when a volley of torpedoes hit into the droids, decimating most of them.

After the volleys were over my squad, along with the general, went in to clear things out. Hardly any droids survived the bombing. We easily picked off the remainders. Within minutes, the Droid Army was defeated and the outer perimeter of the capital belonged to the Republic once again. My brothers and I hollered in victory, pumping our fists in the air for emphasis.

The bombers flew overhead, inquiring a report on our casualties. "This is Marshal Commander Green," I spoke into the comm., "We've sustained heavy casualties and require immediate medical assistance. And I need a report on Commander Perry."

"Commander Perry is in the ER still, sir. He is still sedated, but should make a clear recovery from his wound," came a clone's voice over the comm. system. I wanted to smile, but at the same time I felt immense guilt for the way I had treated the kid previously. After all, he just saved my life and almost gave up his own. I need to make up for the things I said.

 **Oni's POV**

I sat in my chair with my hands folded in my lap, with my head down. Across from me on the medical bed was my Padawan, still breathing, but still sedated from the medication that Patch had given him, before I arrived.

 _Beep, beep, beep, beep,_ was all that was going through my head at the moment. The sounds of the heart monitor kept me at ease. I sincerely thought I had lost Arthur back there. It didn't matter that he had betrayed my trust and I don't care that he was thrown into my hands by the Council last minute. This boy is the future of the Jedi Order and is my responsibility now, and I will do everything in my power to make sure he succeeds, even if that means splitting the ship apart so he and Green do not have to interact.

I continued listening to the heart monitor when I was pretty sure I heard a very faint noise come from my Padawan. I picked my head up quickly and looked at the table for any signs that he was awake. I carefully looked over him and noticed a couple fingers on his right hand twitch slightly.

"Ugh," came a noise from Arthur, this time a little louder. I sat up in my chair and leaned in closer to his side. "Arthur? Can you hear me?" I whisper, not knowing if he has a headache or not. I tried to put on a stoic, tranquil face, but my emotions betrayed me and I frowned in concern. My Padawan almost died.

Arthur thankfully kept his eyes closed, "M-Master? Why the long face?" asked Arthur. He is shot, almost dies, and still comes up with jokes in such matters. I laughed briefly before laying my hand upon his. "That was a brave thing you did, Arthur," I started, "If it weren't for you, the commander would be dead right now."

Arthur kept his eyes closed, "Well," Arthur started, but then shifted his body slightly which caused him to moan and inhale sharply, "If I have known how much it would hurt, I wouldn't have done it" he said, allowing a small smirk on his face, that I could tell he tried to fight back. I half smiled and pat his hand before retrieving my own, "At least it won't last. We likely won the battle because of you. Now thousands have the hope of being free once more."

Arthur tried to sit up, but I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He then looked down at his chest, looking at his wound, "You think it'll scar?" he asked a little too happy about it. My smile came back and I shrugged. "Perhaps. Why? Trying to impress someone are you?" I chuckled upon seeing his reaction.

Arthur looked a little taken back and had his eyebrows slightly raised, "No, cause that would be against the rules. Who do you think I am? Besides someone who betrays your trust," he asked. He had a mix of sarcasm and a bit of sadness, when mentioning the trust issues. I smiled, "A good question with an answer that will come at a later time." My comm. then beeped and I took that as the signal that we had arrived on Coruscant.

"What was that for?" asked Arthur, slightly motioning at my wrist comm after it went off. "We're to appear before the Jedi Council on the terms of-" I stopped to glance at Arthur, "On the terms of your punishment."

Arthur sat up really quickly, and immediately regretted it. He started coughing and wheezing. His wound didn't like the quick motions his body did, "What?" was all he said at first, "Don't they know that I just saved the man's life that I was fighting with?" he asked though he still was coughing and trying to catch his breath in between his words.

"I'm sure they'll take it into consideration," I started, trying to placate him, "The Council just wants to make sure their point was taken." A sigh burst from me and I sat back in my chair, my hands finding their usual place folded in my lap. I glance over at Arthur, nothing but guilt and concern in my eyes. Truthfully, I had no idea what the Jedi Council had planned for him.

 **(Council Meeting)**

I sat in my usual chair at the meeting and Arthur took his spot, standing before all the seated Council Members and waited for them to speak. He looked in obvious pain. He was slightly hunched over to relieve pressure on his chest, and I could hear him still slightly wheezing with every breath he took.

Master Yoda turned to me and began speaking. Even though his words were going through my head, I wasn't truly listening.

"To risk your life, brave, you were, young Padawan," said the old Jedi Master, "Yet discuss your punishment we must. To let it go, unjust it would be."

"I understand Master Yoda," is all Arthur said. I could tell he wasn't trying to say much, as his breathing was still irregular. I wanted to suggest something. Perhaps guard duty? There's not much else he can do without further exasperating his injuries. Shaak Ti beat me to it.

"I believe the boy should be placed into a Clan," she said, "It is clear he is not yet ready for the responsibilities of a Padawan."

Arthur looked at me, and gave me a _I told you so_ , look remembering our early conversation about the council not letting him continue on as a Padawan.

"Master Yoda?" said Arthur somewhat struggling to get the words out, due to the shot to his chest. I then turned my gaze toward the wise master.

"Hmmm" Yoda started out with, before taking a quick pause, "A suggestion you have, yes?" he continued, to which Arthur nodded. Yoda took a pause, probably peaking into Arthur's mind, since Arthur didn't want to talk if he could avoid it, "Sure are you about this?" Master Yoda asked Arthur.

"Yes master, I wish to be expelled from the Jedi Order" came Arthur's raspy reply. My fingers curled around the arms of the chair so hard my knuckles turned white. I sucked in a breath and stared at my Padawan with wide eyes. He did not just…

"Arthur?" I whispered meekly, "You can't be serious."

Arthur gave one last glance toward Obi-Wan and myself and gave us each a slight smile, before he walked toward me and held out his lightsaber for me to take from him. I shook my head and looked up at him, "I won't." _I won't let you go._

Arthur frowned at me, before giving me another half smile and turned and started to walk out of the Council room. I glanced around at my fellow Councilmen, who seemed just as shocked as I was. Quickly, I stood up from my chair and without acknowledging the others, I ran to catch up with him. The doors to the Chamber closed behind me and I continued to sprint towards my Padawan.

I noticed Arthur up a little ways and I started to pick up the pace in order to catch him sooner, "What do you think you're doing? You have a meeting to be at" he said to me, as he stopped a few feet in front of me, but did not turn towards me and kept his back facing me.

"The meeting is about you," I breathed out, trying to stop panting. I handed back his lightsaber and didn't say anything until he would take it. "Why are you doing this Arthur?" I asked, shaking him by the shoulders.

Arthur didn't say anything at first and just looked at me, "This life, it is not for me. Ti was right in that I am not ready" was his reply, as he tried to break from my grasp. I tighten my grip and give him a scrutinizing glare. "No," I snap, "Arthur, you have more potential than this. You were meant to become a great Jedi Knight, I can foresee it. If you choose to walk away now, everything your parents sacrificed for will be undone."

Arthur broke free of my grip and glared at me, "Even if I did come back, I lost your trust, and I will never get it back," and with that he tried to walk off again. I grabbed onto his shoulder once more, this time a little harsher than I had intended for. "Arthur! Trust is broken time and again and there is always a way to mend it. You definitely did when you saved Green's life. It proved to me that I can trust you to make the right decisions. You may not realize it, but you just took a huge step towards controlling your balance of light and dark."

I could tell that he looked into my eyes and saw what I was feeling. Hope that he would return. He sighed and put his head down "As much as I would like to, I cannot face the Council anymore, I have wasted my second chance and don't deserve another. Besides maybe you can find a better Padawan that Green might actually trust, and would like to hear nothing but his next set of orders," Arthur said to me, as he again tried to break free of my grip, but I held on.

"My Master always told me that the Force works in mysterious ways," I said, sighing, "I didn't understand him then, but I do now. Arthur, you are meant to be a Jedi Knight. I can see the determination in your eyes. You have a gift; use it. I know that you feel disappointed in yourself but remember, no one is perfect. I don't care if Green doesn't trust you... _I_ trust you. If he has a problem, then he can come to me about it."

Arthur looked up at me and opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He looked as if he was debating against himself, deciding on what to say, "How can you trust me again that easily? I betray your trust time and time again and I will probably continue to do so. Why ask me to come back, when I will only disappoint in the long run?" he asked, with seriousness plastered all over his face.

I let go of him and gave a sincere smile. Placing my hands on his shoulders, I said: "Because you're my apprentice."

 **Echo: I hope you all enjoyed this little mini-story, thank you for reading! Anyone want to say goodbye?**

 **Sgt. Smoke: Why haven't I appeared in the main story?**

 **Resist: Cause we're saving the best for last. Leave a comment, review or whatever and hope you guys enjoyed this small mini-story. You are now free to read Chapter 5 of our main story.**


End file.
